


My dying wish

by 2BWonkyo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Aquaphobia, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Miscarriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Telepathy, Teleportation, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2BWonkyo/pseuds/2BWonkyo
Summary: A car accident. The perfect death for a common student.Yet, fate decided otherwise when it made a lost soul cross his way.Yoo Kihyun, an entity who feeds on wishes. Malicious for some, godlike for others.In every case, dying wishes were his favorites.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. I want it

**Author's Note:**

> *Orabi means "oppa" in the old Korean language.

The thunderstorm destroyed a good third of the village. Wooden walls never had a long life anyway. It was predictable. But it was everything they had. Most of the families in this district were poor. Thankfully, everyone knew each other, so when misfortune came up, kids and parents would sleepover at their friends and neighbors'. It was miserable but still better than nothing.

The next day, when the sun rose in the sky, adults and children started to clean the houses' remains, trying to keep as many objects as possible. Some kids were happy to find out that their few toys weren't too damaged. Like a 7 years old girl, with very pale skin and long dark hair. She was still unaware of the bad situation of his now homeless family, or maybe she was just used to it, smiling at her dirty doll.

"Mom, mom! I found it!" she yelled, running between the broken pieces of furniture on the ground. The flood's work.

"It's great, love, now go play with the others but be careful, will you? Mommy is busy," the old woman patted her head and tried to comfort her daughter, hiding her sadness. The kid nodded and quickly got bored when she saw her mother talk with a man. Then an idea crossed her mind and a wide smile came back to her lips when she started to run again.

"Orabi*! Orabi!!" she called once in the house at the end of the street. At the entrance, a tall and young man welcomed her.

"Yeseul, little princess, what are you doing here?" the man asked as he crouched down to her height.

"I want to see orabi!"

"But I'm here already" he laughed, stroking her head.

"Not you!" Yeseul pouted, hugging her doll. Looking at the man with puppy eyes. Another day, he would give in. Not this time.

"He can't, sweetie," it was so unusual, the girl stopped her fake expression and made a confused face.

"Why?"

"He's hurt and needs rest,” despite the warning, the little girl ran inside, passing aside the older, who sighed. He was going to make a scene.

That said person was sleeping on the bed. Or trying to. Since he heard it all. The knock on the door. The high pitched voice. Yeseul coming.

“Fuck.”

“Orabi!!” she quickly went beside the bed, crouching on the wooden and weak floor to put her chin on the mattress. “Are you okay...? Hyungwon said you were hurt...”

“I’m your orabi too, brat!” the latter yelled from another room. Those walls were thin.

“I wasn’t okay before you came, and now it’s even worse, leave.”

A few mean words would never be enough for her. “But, you can walk, right? Your heart won’t stop, right? Orabi...” She wished to at least get an answer. But the man stayed quiet. Or sighed again. But these sighs became so usual, people just ignored it.

Nobody could make Yoo Kihyun smile.

“Ora-”

Wrath.

“Say another word and I bang your head against the wall, what don’t you understand in “let me alone”?!” He raised his voice. It was common.

But this time he went too far. “Yeseul. Come here.”

Then, Hyungwon appeared on the door with a straight face, hard features. Mad. “Kihyun, talk to her like that once again, and you’ll regret it. My mom is kind enough to keep you here, but she won’t be there when I’ll kick your ass out.”

It lasted for months. Born with a silver spoon on his mouth, life was easy. He had food, money, family, home, respect, so much he couldn’t wish for more. Or maybe friends. Never did he had some. Rare were the kids so spoiled, he was being glared at for that. So he enjoyed life in another way. Until his parents had enough and kicked him out.

Since then, Kihyun felt like he was having a nightmare.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he glared back. “The poor ones don’t deserve to talk, y’all live in this ugly shit you call home, that can’t even stand on its walls, bullshit.”

If Yeseul was scared earlier, then she was terrified now. She stood up and ran to Hyungwon, whose eyes went round. The mistake was done. Usually, he would force himself to keep his thoughts in his head, but with his broken leg, his mind was not strong enough to keep his tongue.

So he was mad today too. Such a shame. That was just another day.

“Repeat that!” Hyungwon walked to him. Heavy steps and sharp contracted jaw.

‘I fucked up.’

“You have no idea how hard we’re working to keep it on, to stay alive at least! You have no rights!”

When he pushed Kihyun on the mattress, the latter felt it on his ribs, holding a choke. Probably broken by now. Those people were kind enough to lend him a bed because he was homeless and he judged them without thinking twice. But he had no regret.

Honesty was important. His dad always said that.

But being kind was important too. Kihyun happened to forget it. Or he never learned it.

“Touch me again and you’re dead.”

They looked at each other. With the will to kill. It was the beginning. And in a way, he knew it. Body ready. But mind already late. The start of a long story.

A painful novel.

Blood flowed that dawn and he happened to forget it too.

For some time. Or until that century. ‘1600’ they call it. Humans developed so much. One day, Kihyun would call them stupid and the day after, interesting. Life was simple. The brain made it seem complicated. Tortured thoughts. He knew that. Eager body. He knew that too. All he wanted, was to not feel pain.

Just like that boy somewhere in 2020.

Was he 20? Or less. Surely less. He looked cute. What a waste. So many cries. Kihyun already had a headache. He could help him. Or ‘save’ would be a more suitable word here.

The boy had a huge piece of broken glass in the stomach, after all. Maybe a concussion too, who knew.

Another day, Kihyun would’ve come to him without any hesitation. Death became so rare. The world was transformed. Too secured. Too useless. Too ugly.

‘Nah. It had always been ugly.’ he corrected himself.

“Please...”

Kihyun sighed. After 400 years, he never lost the habit.

“Pain in the ass.” He mumbled and turned his head to the right. To the road. A car accident. The technology was so fascinating. Yet also so ugly.

He really needed to stop digressing.

The very young boy, the kid was more appropriate, pulled out a shaking arm of the broken window. With his car being upside-down, they were both laying on the ground. 'They' being him and a woman on the driver’s seat side. Kihyun couldn't see her bloody face as she wasn’t moving, but maybe it was the poor kid’s mother.

Probably dead. Another grave. Another waste...

“Please...!”

Why did Kihyun have to take a walk now? Out of all times? At this hour, he was usually sleeping somewhere, anywhere, but not walking on this empty road at night, when the moon was watching.

Oh, God knew he hated the moon. If only it would explode.

Before wishing for its disappearance and for the time being, Kihyun just wanted the boy to stop his moans. He could feel the pain through his own body. So despite the decision to just ignore it and pass by that he made earlier, Kihyun walked towards the car. They chose to die in the middle of a lost street, that was everything but smart.

“What is it, kid?” he sat down in front of the broken window, besides that scratched arm. Still. Unmoving. The black haired’s cheek rested on the glass. Entering it like a marshmallow. It looked painful. Was he dead? Kihyun surely came too late. Not that he regretted either.

“Please save my mom...” A weak voice came from the boy, who opened his tired eyes and looked up to stare at Kihyun. “Please.” A voice so sharp, so deep. Yet dying.

Kihyun’s eyes got rounder.

The injury on his stomach was huge. Was killing him. And here he was, asking for a stranger to save his mother instead.

Like he was selfless.

“Please..-” the boy tried to raise his hand to touch Kihyun’s knee, but choked on his blood and started to cry. Or continued to cry. Painful cries.

Pain and pain everywhere.

“You’re going to die, why do you give a fuck about your mother...” he whispered, and of course, the kid didn’t hear him. Just for himself.

Like the human said his last sentence just for himself. With his closed eyes, blood on his mouth, cheek, and neck, the smoke coming from the motor blurring his horrifying dying scene.

“Please save her...”

So desperate. So pitiful.

How could he just walk away?

“Hey, kid.” A pause. Silence. His heart was still beating, from the pulse, Kihyun got after putting two fingers on his neck. Weak. Too weak.

Hurry.

“Hey.” As he didn’t get any answer, Kihyun chose the hard way. Pulling out a piece of glass stuck on his cheek. He won a growl, but it was worth it as the boy opened his eyes again. Barely.

“What do you want?” Another choking.

‘Answer.’

“What do you want, tell me.”

He had to ask.

“Tell me.” The boy looked like he stopped breathing from the blood on his throat.

Hurry.

Kihyun took his courage and sank two fingers deep in the boy’s mouth. He was disgusted but it had to be done, or then the earth would know another grave. Thankfully, the young human choked again with a frown and a sob. At this point, Kihyun wouldn’t be surprised if the boy asked to be killed.

He knew how bad pain could be.

“What do you want?”

“Save my mother...!” The boy yelled (as strong as a dying man could.)

Kihyun wasn’t human. He lived for this. If his body moving meant being alive. He needed wishes to survive. Needed what he never had at the beginning of his story.

He fed on wishes. He craved for the dying ones.

There was his little secret. A burning burden.

And now, the kid was genuinely crying. Pain, sadness and fear’s work. He was so lost in his nightmare that he didn’t notice Kihyun’s eyes going blue for a single second. Short but powerful.

His mother was breathing again.

Kihyun was made by god hands.

“Say you want to live.”

The boy raised his eyes once again, full of tears. Awful.

“I-...”

“Say it.”

“I want it... I want to live.”

Fast, too fast, Kihyun opened the broken door, which fell and threw it somewhere besides the car.

His strength was another story.

Then, he took the boy by his shoulder and pushed him up for him to lie on his back instead of on his side. A loud scream followed but Kihyun ignored it. It was a matter of seconds. This kind of scene was not unfamiliar. So he could easily watch a bloody mess without throwing up. Still, he made a face when he pulled the huge piece of glass stuck in the boy’s stomach. A scream way much louder cut his eardrums before the wound would heal. Alone.

Blue eyes came back. Pleasure filled him. He missed it.

The now not-dying-anymore-man was breathing hard, eyes wide, watching the car seats above him. All the pain left. Like magic.

“What...” He left his arm easier and faster than he could a minute ago, caressing his stomach. Gone. The surprise of the impossible miracle quickly left his mind when he saw Kihyun watching him, sat beside him.

Piercing black eyes.

“What did you...”

“I saved you.”

“No- My wound, why is it-” A shock. “Mom!” the boy rushed to her, tears running again.

“She’s fine. Just asleep.”

When the black-haired confirmed that, he trembled, swallowing. The car wrecked alone was a big trauma he will struggle to forget. Nothing, not even meeting a magician could even worsen it.

“What’s your name?” Kihyun asked. He didn’t know why. A deep part of him wanted to remember him.

“Changkyun... And you... Who are you...?"

Kihyun did save him. To be honest, he didn’t think he would do it. For the first time, he didn’t act for his own good.

He let his feelings control his body. His worst fear.

"Your worst nightmare.”

He’ll never do it again. Not even for a boy who was already the beginning of another better story.


	2. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun struggles to separate fact and fiction, only to be more and more confused: It appears that his savior is not just any passerby, but a real beautiful mystery he tries to unravel.

There was no explanation. And if Changkyun formerly believed in extraterrestrial life, then he was now convinced by the proof his eyes gave. The car accident was not a dream. He remembered sleeping on the passenger seat during the way to his friend’s house, where the boy was supposed to sleep over. Of course, it didn’t happen because of a distraction on the road. All of it remained so blurry and confusing in his and his mother’s memory that the woman couldn’t tell what caused the accident in the first place once they arrived at the hospital for a check up.

Not a single scratch.

The driver that stopped on the road and called an ambulance was surprised they were both totally okay despite the car’s pitiful state. The doctors had the same reaction, but they called Changkyun’s dad and the whole family came back home in silence after a long hug. This was a pensive night. Grateful to be alive, again another opportunity to cherish life, as a single second, a single mistake could erase it forever.

The problem was; at what cost?

A man saved him. Or at least a look-like-a-man did. Did Changkyun imagine it? Did he become crazy? Sure not. Such a pain could never be a hallucination. No matter how hard he hit his head. So there he was, curled up in his bed and under the covers after a warm dinner. He had been caressing his stomach for minutes but all he could feel was a milky soft skin. No blood, no pain, so scratch.

“Your worst nightmare.” Changkyun thought. That was the last sentence the man (if he was even real) said before getting up and disappearing by the arriving car’s lights of their rescue driver. Should he talk about it to his friends? To his parents? Nobody would believe him anyway.

“It wasn’t a dream.” It wasn’t. Saying it out loud didn’t help. Especially when he wasn’t the one that opened his mouth in the first place.

Changkyun could swear he never sat up so fast in his short life, feeling some thighs muscles clenching so hard it hurt. Maybe his heart touched a rib on the shock. And eventually, Changkyun was thinking too much when a man was standing near the window, back against the wall and hands in his pants’ pockets. Even though his face was barely visible, those unique features could never be forgotten. A sharp nose, bored eyes, plump lips, lose hair hiding straight eyebrows and a round face despite the strong jaw.

He wasn’t human.

That was the first thought crossing Changkyun’s mind the second their eyes met. His brain worked fast under pressure. Or rather fear, because the kid was shaking, scared for his life. Who wouldn’t be when a literal superhuman broke in their room in the middle of the night?

A thousand questions stayed stuck in his throat. Each and every single second in front of this supposed dangerous person became hell. Time could fly so slowly in the worst situations. Changkyun felt so weak, half naked under his sheets, trembling like a newborn fawn, watched by an imposing dark shape. The fear of the unknown only strengthened this insecurity feeling.

But a sigh cut his torture short: “Listen. You don’t want to see me again.” A pause. “And I don’t either.”

At this precise moment, the confirmation that the man was indeed the one that saved Changkyun and his mother settled for real. A calm voice, deep but sweet. All combined. Why was he scared of his savior? He couldn’t explain it fully. But a bad aura came from him. Power and fearlessness. Both of the most dangerous weapons.

_Inhuman_.

“Just see me as your nice fairy.” Definitely not. “Tell me… What is the thing you always dreamed about?”

The stranger moved for the first time: simply tilting his head on the side, eyes fixing, blinking. Slowly. If it was explainable, Changkyun relaxed at the see of these very human-like gestures. His heart didn’t calm down for all that. An incredible sense of patience and calmness radiated from this body. Something the kid didn’t notice at first. He panicked but the man didn’t have any threatening behavior at the moment.

Asking for a wish, as a nice fairy.

In the end, Changkyun snapped out of it. What kind of shitty show was he in? None of this could be real. He was dreaming.

“Hey, I’m talking to you, small fry.”

‘Wow. My brain is takin’ it far’ he thought. He didn’t know he could create nicknames during sleep time. Let’s consider using it for his little sister. A ten years old too talkative child. The more Changkyun could annoy her, the more satisfied he was. He could already see the frown between her brows after being called “small fry.” The idea made the boy hide his mouth to hold a giggle.

Hell, this was amusing.

“Are you purposely ignoring me?” the piece of imagination asked. No need to call it a man or whatever else fitting the handsome stranger since all of this was fake. A dream. Or a nightmare. At least, in Changkyun's mind.

Because Kihyun was not having it.

He wished to be day dreaming. What else could he expect after doing a good action? Surely not a thanks. Sympathy bought him here, now glued to a very stubborn soul. Kihyun almost banged his head on the wall, rolling his eyes. The minute he noticed the effort wasn’t worthwhile, he didn’t even pretend to be disappointed. Humans were all the same. Unbearable and annoying.

Parasites. If he wasn’t one himself.

Fortunately, the wind seemed to bring good news. The kid pressed the blanket harder on his chest, heating the skin up. An unconscious way to protect himself. “Who are you?” he asked. Clear cut voice and scruffy hair, helping the comfy mood. Changkyun struggled to believe his mind wasn’t playing tricks. Some internal demons tired of their cage. He took it easy. There were filthy sides on a trauma, reality and fantasy mixing up to create a mess the two of them could go without.

‘Fucking moon, watching.’

Long time has passed since Kihyun last surprised someone in their sleep. Well, nobody was sleeping, now here wasn’t the problem. The night started with a headache, but the thrill of finally receiving a hard task fed his curiosity. He wanted to tease. That accident broke a boring routine, erasing that taste of disgust off his tongue. The thing was, people didn’t need him as much as they did before. So to have such a big impact on a life sent him a wave of pleasure down his whole lungs to his core.

Kihyun loved taking lives between his bloody hands. It became a drug. And despite his serene face, he was internally laughing at himself for succumbing to the forbidden fruit that was attention. Those centuries didn’t teach him anything.

“I’m The nice fairy.” He smirked. Kihyun actually learned that lying, or at least keeping some details to himself, could help to get him off trouble. Being a rotten god-like immortal as the detail.

But Changkyun was no more than a sixteen years old teen that once believed in aliens. Not anymore. His mom would get mad if he admitted he had a kink for handsome men with superpowers. ‘Dreams reveal darkest and deepest wishes’, wasn’t it? That one saved him from a car accident.

What was the phone number of the psychiatric hospital, again?

He didn’t want to know. Observing the moving shape wasn’t this bad, thinking about it. Needless to bury the yearning to see that face up close, or to look away when it stood even closer. The smooth gait ending gracefully with a knee on a worn out floorboard. These brown eyes were beautiful. Suitable on the glowing skin. Reaching a level of a healthy look impossible to reach in this day and age. Deep down, Changkyun wanted an explanation about tonight. Why did the car give up on his life? Why were they miraculously all right? Why was he imagining a fairy-claiming-to-be in his room? Maybe self isolation led to some drug addiction he forgot about.

If only it was this easy.

Draining his eyes to the crossed arms on his mattress, Changkyun didn’t resist the urge to touch the standing out veins on these – strangely small – hands. And under his finger, the soft skin got pressed to the bone like a spring.

Changkyun saw red. He recognized a smirk on the other’s face, caused by the passing of death on his own, by chance. Just a heavy mistake on his part. The worst combination of factors that forced him to believe he couldn’t think straight anymore. Forced him not to trust his instincts. Changkyun cried out for the biggest fright. Little did he expect the man – staring at him until now, waiting for him to have this reaction – to disappear in a blink. The scream so loud, it erased a whole body made of bones and flesh.

Fucking hell. It wasn’t Kihyun’s plan. Leaving the sheet’s fluffy fabric sensation off his hands to return to the cold nature under the laughing moon never was his plan. People expelled him out for 400 years, time helped to adapt. But he couldn’t get exposed because of the – really – late and excessive reaction of his current master.

Master as a dog owner free to caress or beat the shit out of it unrestrained. Without any consequence.

What, or rather who, threw Kihyun out looked so innocent it was pathetic. The 10 years old – now “small fry” – little sister opened the door, holding the way too high handle for her height. Changkyun went pale in a second, everything happening too fast for him to catch and understand a single act. Heart still crazy jumping and mouth going dry faster than after an actual race. They stared at each other for a moment, the girl making a face while Changkyun brought the cover closer to his chest.

“Why did you scream?”

A blink; he said the first thing crossing his mind. “A spider... I thought I saw a spider, but it was a shadow... sorry.”

She sighed, convinced. “Okay but don’t scream, my ears hurt.”

Usually, Changkyun would’ve said that she was the younger here and not the one that should set the other straight. But because this day was such a weird day, he hummed, nodding. Thankfully, she let it go.

When the door closed, a jolt waited for him up the corner. Despite the darkness of the room, the boy perfectly saw this strange man sitting against the wall next to the door like he just appeared out of hell. Changkyun had to contain himself, ready to scream again.

“Guess I’m not the only one that hates loud people.” The man said, playing with what seemed to be a ping-pong ball. He stared at it while throwing it in the air, catching it repetitively. Totally unbothered.

“Pull yourself in my situation and you will be loud too.” Changkyun tried to articulate and hide his anxious background. He didn’t care where the toy came from. He was now fully conscious of the situation he was in. To comprehend would be a story for another time.

Kihyun closed his fist on the ball then looked at him in the eyes. That made all his fake confidence vanish. Can’t win against piercing eyes.

“What do you want?” Changkyun asked quickly, like cutting any bad intention off. His fear growing up as fast as it flew away previously. This time, his bubble popped. Reality surprising like bad movies drop.

“The question is, what do _you_ want?”

Changkyun stressed too much to refute, no matter how odd the last events were. But he was known to be stubborn, too. “Who are you? What did you do back then? Why are you in my fucking house?”

“I want to help you.”

“Why?”

“I need to help you.”

“You won’t help sh-”

“Or I’ll die.”

A silence. The triggering word took Changkyun off guard. Swallowing felt like eating blades. They weren’t friends. Or acquaintance. But so much already happened between them, a 300 pages book could be written. If he got the list of their interaction, Kihyun would not be the big wolf of the story. Who would? Fate, for creating such a blurry communication.

A tiny drop of curiosity and pity blew his mind completely. Because laughing to a cheesy or irrational statement when serious, nearly tired eyes watched him defenseless seemed too cruel. “Why…?”

Kihyun felt submerged. Ignoring how to deal with these flash memories hurting his soul, unless he didn’t have one. Eventually, his tongue worked it out. “Wanna know?” The amusement vanished and didn’t last long. He just needed to hear the ‘want’ word. Anything, but verbally expressing a wish would break the bond, with consent. Freedom must be laughing at him at this point. How many times did this happen?

Some chains don’t rust.

Which got proven once Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, resulting in Kihyun giving up for the minute being. He released the tension of his nape muscles, forehead dropping on a split knee. “Hey, kid.” The used sharp tone fuddled the called boy, who huddled up even more. No filter on, it could be the easiest way to get out. Better not get him pissed. “Say whatever the fuck you want so I can get rid of you.”

But Changkyun really had no intention whatsoever. Having a lunatic in his room after a car accident wasn’t how he imagined a sleepover. His brain had worked harder these last 3 hours than it did in a year. An eye irritation already showing up by the lack of sleep. Perhaps, tiredness made its input in his behavior, rather slow on the uptake and acting as a drug. Well known, that crossed fateful state where existential questions entered the chat. Although Changkyun had always tended to be joyful or take everything to the slightest. None of his friends had actually ever seen him tired or drunk enough to tell. Neither himself. So right now, he wasn’t thinking further than a 4 years old would. Anxiety still gripping his heart tactfully, but curiosity dominating. “What did you do, earlier?” Fucked up hormones.

“You should be answering me.”

“I’ll do it after you answer me first.” Kihyun exhaled loudly. Maybe he should get over with it and be honest, a knot started to wrap up his stomach in painful blows. May the Devil condemn feelings.

So he asked for confirmation. “What did I do earlier?” and won a nod. “You wanted me to save your mother, I did. You said you wanted to live, and I saved you too.” It was hard to go into details without saying much information. Getting risky. But the confusion showing off the other’s face convinced him to make another small step towards the precipice. “I simply have the power to do anything. What do you want?” Hoping the initiative would save him back and let him free.

It didn’t. His question got ignored again like it never escaped his lips in the first place, all imagined from how much Kihyun wanted it to be over. The kid rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index, humming. If this was a very unique way to fidget, trying to focus but failing, Kihyun found it interesting enough to stare, until Changkyun whispered. “Why? Are you a genie? A spirit that grants wishes?” and then Kihyun understood the problem. He dealt with a not very mature human, not that any in this world really was, believing in pink fantasies. In consequence and spit of the face he made, he answered: “Hm.... Kind of?” Being associated with such an imaginary and childish creature didn’t please him. His life wasn’t a _game_ . But the concept tally with his nature, so he simply agreed. As a response, the wide opened eyes he received were oh, so satisfying. Even though this reaction amused him, it once became the eye of the storm. From an atrocious age. Well, he didn’t want to think about that, right now. Or ever. So he looked up and met Changkyun's pupils on him, the gesture making the boy flinch. “Do you want money?” the younger one parted his lips in surprise, like suddenly paying a minimal attention to his ears instead of just staring. People told Kihyun he was breathtakingly beautiful since his birth. And because he was a man of habit, he got used to it fast. And by fast, it meant during the ten very first years of existence. Very very fast.

The cause of it all. Patience was a key he struggled putting in a pocket without it falling on holes, lost again. The mental wasn’t strong enough.

“No”, Changkyun shook his head, resolved, while Kihyun thought of the worst. After money, came sex. If not the other way round.

“Want a bigger dick?” The slang led to a snort before a chuckle that Changkyun muffled behind his hand. He wasn’t doing a good job at hiding embarrassment as moon shape eyes remained visible through his fingers. A time existed where Kihyun heard that wish for the first time. He thought he fell on a pervert, frowning in disgust, but turned out that a lot dreamed of it. Having a life so peaceful that the only encountered problem was genitals’ size. Almost envious. Gladly, Changkyun inhaled some fresh air for a reboot of the brain system and refused once composure gained.

“I’m doing my best to be kind with you right now, so stop beating around the bush and just say whatever the fuck you want already.” It came out smooth but bitter.

Changkyun’s face dropped like it did hundreds of times in a few minutes – hell he was one of a very expressive kind. He seemed confused for a moment, his drying throat spluttering a mess. “I- I don’t know… what I want.”

“Why? Everyone wants something.” _Everyone_ .

“...Well,” blinking and sucking his lower lip, Changkyun felt a headache evading his skull. He didn’t want a show, a proof of what got claimed, he knew. That man, weirdly, really was the one who knelt beside the car and took this huge ass sliver of glass off his stomach, letting the opened wound close up in a matter of seconds. Memories mixed up and went blurrier the more he focused on it, yet Changkyun wasn’t crazy, but sure of what he saw. He may have a god or a devil in his teenage bedroom, muddling his whole ability to think straight.

So Kihyun let the ball drop and stood up, no will of ending this sentence in sight. And Changkyun freaked out. “You’re not going to kill me, right?”

Kihyun’s eyes opened widely, astonished to finally see normal behavior. “I can’t.”

“I don’t believe you.”

Kihyun sighed. “The point of my life is to make people happy, I can’t physically hurt you.” Admitting it was like swallowing a hundred blades. But he accepted it a long time ago, when even the tiniest of his wishes got refuted.

_ Selfish for a lifetime, selfless for a millennium. _

“Why not?”

“You’re really annoying.” Complaints from the scariest always worked.

Still, Changkyun raised his eyebrows to plead, clenching his jaw in case the other took it badly. Thankfully, Kihyun went on. Didn’t… always work.

“It’s against my whole purpose of existence.”

_ Take a life, save a thousand. _

“If I lay my hand on you or if I’m indirectly implicated in anything that hurt you, your body will heal in a few seconds and I’d be the one receiving the injuries. Satisfied?”

Because it was how justice worked.

“That was credible...” Changkyun mumbled. Hearing the speech, the latter remained skeptical. Maybe he did hit his head too hard. “What did I do to deserve my wishes granted? You’re weird.”

Or rather, what did he do to deserve Kihyun’s sympathy? That was a story for another time.

“Just say what you want so I can leave for fuck’s sake.” Kihyun approached the bed, ever so slowly, to put a hand on the mattress. Changkyun left his head up so they could talk face to face. Looking in each other’s eyes.

“Why can’t you leave?” he whispered. Afraid to hurt the monster’s sensitive ears.

The monster wasn’t that happy about it. “You ask a lot of questions.”

“Then just answer, it will be faster.”

Kihyun ran his hands on his face, seriously desperate for any kind of silence right now. Getting ear plugs or putting some tape on this annoying mouth. Not that bad of an idea.

“It’s none of your business.”

“It is…!” A reflex caught Changkyun up, and he smashed his forehead against the other’s. A strong headbutt aching enough to get Kihyun to groan, a deep sound coming from a hidden cave of vocal cords. The man went into a squat, grazing the nightstand’s edge to press his hands harder on his upper face.

Starting a torture scene didn’t worry Changkyun much. “Oh. Ooooh!” he smiled widely, caressing his own forehead. “It doesn’t hurt at all!”

Kihyun, on his side, tightened his teeth of madness. “Because I’m feeling both of us’ pain, asshole.” Couldn’t even fight back. He felt shittier than a laboratory rat would. Unbelievable.

“Can you…” Changkyun stretched out his arm. “Can you pinch me?” He really was enjoying it.

“Hell, no.” Kihyun was about to lose it. He never met a boy crazy enough to play with him, to disrespect him this way. Receiving deadly stares or hate hurt, but to scare brought him a security that grew into home. He allowed a feeling to be his protective cocoon. Now, it was taken away. Even the slightest wish, the smallest water drop burnt under the sun he used to feed. What a disgrace. The moon stood up, every single night without a miss to recall him how low he deserved.

Tired, Kihyun gave up for good, sitting his buttocks on the floor. Changkyun’s laughter faded, letting the silence and darkness dominate the room. This hunched position wasn’t so unpleasant to Kihyun, and would almost work as sleep therapy. It had been a long time since he stayed this long in a heated room. But fuck, he hated to show a vulnerable side, so he looked up and eyed the younger through his fingers, sliding palms to his cheeks. He wanted to tell him to fuck off, to die, to let him alone, to break his chains because he refused to be a bitch’s dog. A heavy knot kept Kihyun’s throat shut. Like it lacked a psychological muzzle…

_Great_.

“Why… did you say you were going to die?”

“That’s bullshit.” Kihyun answered immediately. He didn’t need that fake sympathy. The second time he got up, he found his hands around Changkyun’s neck, a loose grip while he sat on his stomach. A yelp came out and Kihyun guessed violence resolved conflicts, in the end. “Listen to me.”

Changkyun swallowed, hands shaking on the sheet besides his head. As choice wasn’t given, he stared at these sharp features devouring his soul. The fingers around his Adam’s apple watering the already red marked skin by sweat. Each breath had to be done carefully, source of the only sound in their presence, forcing him to focus on so many things in such a short amount of time that he didn't have a second to think of how sleepy he was.

“I don’t have time or just any will to stand you and bear your teenage life problems, rather you’re curious or not is not my business, I was kind enough to help you, now your turn to show gratitude.” Usually, his victims would be frightened, mumbling and stuttering desperate words, especially once they realized the man mad at them had strength or unexplained abilities. But Changkyun kept blinking at him, adopting the deaf behavior. Speechless. “Why aren’t you struggling here? Wanna choke?” Crap. That sounded weaker than intended.

He shouldn’t stay here. If so, he would start seeing himself in those innocent eyes.

“You said you couldn’t hurt me.” The kid whispered with the calmest tone. To be honest, he didn’t think of freeing himself at all. Which caused Kihyun’s mind to black out. Even after a plausible argument, anybody would panic when tackled, dirty fingers tiring the air out of their lungs. Changkyun didn’t. Was he suicidal or did he have a lot of self control? Kihyun didn’t know. He took his hands off carefully, since there was no point in forcing and stabbing both of them more. Both of them.

He removed himself from the younger, sitting on the mattress. “You’re… crazy.” Who was the real crazy one, though. Kihyun ran out of ideas.

Changkyun caressed his own neck, impressed by the lack of pain. While he indeed had struggled breathing, all he had felt was a warm touch. “Why are you here, then?”

“It’s not like I want it.” Kihyun sighed. Rare were the times he had to talk himself over. It wasn’t his cup of tea, narrating his life to people. So he didn’t. And they made a pact. Changkyun stopped asking questions, and Kihyun let him 3 days to think. Hard to believe he gave a chance to an undecided kid. Perhaps, boredom gained strength over the years.

And he would never admit it out loud, but he missed some social interactions. And when Changkyun fell asleep, with him sat on the ground against the bedside, in his room, Kihyun thought he wasn’t the only one. Defenseless and vulnerable, and he wondered if the moon finally granted him a break.

There he went again, hoping for a light that would shine bright until it turned to dust. Never to gold. It remained engraved in his memory and skin. Healthy to all appearances yet rotting inside.

“I’m still the same motherfucker.” He didn’t want to believe in allusions.

But he dreamed of it once he had fallen asleep, somewhere, anywhere in this world but in this room, too comfortable. He disappeared, leaving Changkyun confused on waking. His mom was unusually very kind, saying he didn’t have to go to school, the flash of the accident knocking him to the ground. This happened.

“I’ll go,” he saw the sad smile on her face, but held his words. They didn’t say anything to the little girl of the family, too young to understand, and for once Changkyun patted her hair, feeling affectionate. None of the adults knew how to act the day after a traumatic event, so giggles and complains of her struggling to find the head hole warmed up their home. Some sun rays crossing the blinds to settle a peaceful, tiring atmosphere. The day started, relaxing and quiet.

And Changkyun’s mind was a chaotic kind of a screwy, falling apart bloodbath.

Secretly. Going to school appeared like a bad idea at first sight but worried friends cheered him up, helping to forget he almost died on a road before a handsome extraterrestrial genie with healing and teleport abilities broke in his room and almost strangled him. Confirmed. He needed a doctor. A part of him laughed at how nonsensical the scenario was to be real, and another couldn’t forget the murmured “good night” he heard when falling into dream land.

Those a.m. hours elapsed quickly. Changkyun went with the flow of classes but mainly mused. After the ring resounded through his eardrums, it felt like a hammer got bludgeoned on his head. Last trial, seeing those cute dimples flatten when he announced he would eat alone. Jooheon was a nice classmate, but babbled a lot, worried. Changkyun was fraught, sensitive, indolent like he never was. At least he stayed candid.

So he went to the lake a few streets across the school building after buying a roast cheese and beef sandwich. Ducklings cackled, plunging their beaks in the dark green water. This place relaxed him, a shame that it poured down at night, the bench was too wet. Standing still made his legs numb, and with all the walking, he didn’t want to pace around, so he forgot the idea of keeping clean pants – black anyway – and sat on the wooden deck, taping the tip of his shoes on the water, source of widening circles.

He was mesmerized, feeling good and serene. “Cute.” Day failure pulled it off when he choked. His lungs paid dearly recently. Changkyun jumped instantly, losing grip of the sandwich, henceforth soaking up the dirty water it fell in. “Ah...” Just as well there was a small part left, but he was really hungry. Moreover, food wastage sucked. So Changkyun abandoned his lunch to its fate – to ducklings – and looked back up to his right, where the calm, deep but sweet voice came from.

‘Fuck.’

This sharp nose, these bored eyes, and plump lips… smirking. A smile suited his face, Changkyun thought, then noticed how the man was bending forward, as near as his ear as possible, showing how the scare had been intentional. While he was too busy staring, the man scoffed, smiling wider and abruptly so much more was going on for the poor-weak-human-he-was’ brain to comprehend. White teeth competed with dimples digging some baby fat under crescent closed eyes. Adding glowing skin. That should be illegal.

“Why do you look so taken aback?” He laughed. He laughed and Changkyun wanted to dig a hole to hide so much he felt his face heating up. Which was pretty evident in Kihyun’s point of view. Messing up with the younger one wasn't on his plans, but he was too bored. Excited. Curious.

Einstein once said, “The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing.” A mad scientist’s quote, but legit. Glad they befriended.

Anyway, he was any adjective that could describe the desire to annoy this strangely conceived human being, who grew red and muttered a messy “Hi,” for a greeting. One second, the kid played with him and the next he made a fool out of himself…. Probably going through puberty.

Yeah, must be it. “I forgot to introduce myself, yesterday. I’m Kihyun.” he sat crossed legs on the deck, near, but further from the edge. Keeping that smile that he knew was disturbing the other.

And Changkyun panicked, gripping the rim of the platform between his nails. “H-Hi...” he repeated at loss of words. They only met 3 times, but he already knew the impact the man had on his life. Right… A name. _Kihyun_ . Finally an identity to put on a face, which belonged to a savior and a criminal ghost as well. Honestly, he dreaded a come back. Changkyun couldn’t ignore the thankful part of his heart for doing whatever he did that saved his mother’s and his lives. Yet there was another frustrated part. In fact, he was scared without feeling fear. He would’ve preferred to be in a hospital. Because, so what? Should the world just forget the traumatic piece of life and move on? Like nothing happened when he experienced the pain of a bursting heart and pierced stomach? The lack of consequences made this whole accident seem so trivial that he didn’t know how to react to anything at all. When should he smile? Was that supposed to bring him happiness? Should this terrify him? Worry, sadden or annoy him?

He didn’t know anymore.

“You think too much.”

A pathetic questioning sound expressed his confusion, half waking up. Once processed the pure truth, he groaned and looked down on the firebug crossing a plank. Its easy existence mocked him too. Cursed be biology or evolution. He had always wanted to be a cat anyway. “I thought I was losing my mind.”

“I should be the one saying that,” Kihyun addressed, paying little attention to his side profile. An uncommonly high nose pleasing to look at. He managed to keep his hands to himself not to poke it. Let’s not be too friendly. “You have three days but I’m still wondering why you would need so much time.”

“Three days… is not much,” Changkyun quietly clarified, getting comfortable with the older’s presence. He still couldn’t be entirely confident speaking about it, everything felt so unreal.

Kihyun laughed while taking a close look at his dirty nails. Needed skin cleansing. He would do it later. “It’s not like someone’s going to die.” And conscience caught him up.

_ Ah… So funny. _

“Changkyun… !” A voice far from them yelled and both turned their head behind. Two strangers ran towards them at a slow speed, waving. Kihyun met Changkyun’s eyes. “It’s some friends...” he mumbled before standing up to rejoin them.

A muscular man took him in his arms, strengthened by weightlifting, no doubt on that. Kihyun wondered if student bodybuilders actually existed. So much determination on a mortal body was stunning. Respect. “Are you okay, Kyunnie?” he asked, cheerful.

First, _what a cute nickname_ . Didn’t surpass ‘small fry’ though. And second, those pointy ears must be fake. Call him deranged, Kihyun would not believe it until he tried to tear it off. Again, he shut his mouth. Maybe Changkyun didn’t want to be seen with him, acting like a stranger. Which he was. May it be so. They were of one mind.

_Envy_.

“Yeah, Hoseok. I’m okay,” Changkyun chuckled nervously. “Hi Minhyuk.” a white colored dynamo appeared behind the strong shape. Poor hair. If not stitched hay. Despite it, a real sunshine.

“You!” He pressed Changkyun’s cheeks together. A yawning fish style that made Kihyun chortle. He immediately looked away. “Jooheon told me you had a bit of a bump yesterday, is that true?”

_A bit of a bump…_ That was how they saw it. “Yeah.”

“You’re not hurt right?”

“No.”

“I’m so glad.” Time for a second embrace, warm and tight. Changkyun thanked him with a shoulder tap and parted away. He had always been quiet, so one more time wouldn’t be a crime.

Minhyuk noticed the man sat on the deck, facing back. He was wearing oversized and black clothes. Casual. “Who is he?” he asked and Changkyun’s lungs compressed a breath. ‘I don’t know’ was tempting until he looked behind. Kihyun had his head up to look at the sky, pretending he didn’t hear the question, and a nostalgic wave crossed Changkyun’s body.

There was a time he was all alone too.

“A friend.”

Kihyun’s head lowered, tongue between his teeth. ‘Idiot.’

“Is he at our school, too?” Minhyuk asked, perturbed by the other’s behavior who still hadn’t moved. “What’s his name?”

Instead of answering, Changkyun raised his voice, turning around, “Kihyun!” when the called man faced them for the first time, he smiled to dimples. Trademark? Cute, but this must be a pissed one. He was wrong, since it was a genuine smile.

Kihyun shouldn’t be happy he called him a friend. “Hey,” he raised his hand a second, slamming it on his thigh. Befriending would be the start of a story that would end too fast, so he didn’t stand up, giving his stare back to the clouds. Minhyuk blinked, taking it as a ‘fuck off.’

“He’s shy, hehe...” Changkyun tried to defend him, thinking Kihyun got pissed. “We should go back to school…! Or we’ll be late for class.”

“But, it starts in an hour...” Hoseok complained.

“Better to arrive early.” They dashed off the park, leaving Kihyun alone. The reason Changkyun struggled to find a wish… was because he already had everything. Money, home, food, love… Kihyun could try to deprive him from food once, that wouldn’t have a huge impact or one at all on happiness. He acted like a selfish toddler with jealousy and hated it. Usually, the wind dancing in his hair was relaxing. This day’s made his blood run cold. So he watched ducklings swimming after the decomposed parts of the sandwich. They gulped it down and left far too. Nobody ever stayed.

∞

The moon chased the sun and its blue sky, dominating the dark night. From nightfall to sunrise, nerves itched of hypersensitivity. Going around, in vulnerable spots could cause his downfall. In fact, it already did multiple times. He still took the risk. And Kihyun could’ve hoped tonight would be him cursing and digressing in peace but he smelled it. The beast coming. Peace never lasts.

“What do you want?” He whispered, titling his head to the right without looking. _Dumb question._

A man stood behind him, approaching. Slowly. “I’ve heard that you came back to Korea, so I wanted to see it with my own eyes.” And stopped. “Seems true.”

He didn’t think anyone would notice. Honestly. “I was homesick.” Or he lied to himself to stop this suffering.

A laugh resonated loudly like he just made the biggest joke of the universe. Kihyun smiled in disgust. “Homesick? My ass. It’s easy to move when you can teleport… You can live anywhere. So why did you come back? Nobody wants you here.”

The silence took over them again. “Stay away from her. She doesn’t need you.”

That was going too far for his liking. “Back off my fucking head.”

“… You already found her.”

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun stood up, fists tightened. A frown between his eyebrows above shining blue eyes.

“Oh, that’s gross to see. Don’t look at me like that.” Unfortunately for them, they were in a small district, already sleeping at such a late hour. Each word getting out their lips were repeated by a weak echo. Anyone could wake up and assist at the bloody scene.

“You started it.” Kihyun vanished into thin air, causing Hyungwon to split his parted legs for a better defense position, beware of blind spots with eagle eyes. The second later, a presence invaded his living space and a knife slid down his sleeve, the tip of the blade cutting the wind on an anticlockwise semicircle. But the attack hid a trick. On his way back the opposite side, the direction where Kihyun came from, the latter pushed his foot between his enemy’s to trip him up. He thought he had it until Hyungwon caught his arm in the fall, making them roll over. The blond and tall mind reader boy, as people called him, tackled him to the ground, sat on his stomach. Afterwards, he violently stabbed his throat after the metal sparkled up from the satellite's dirty light. Kihyun’s skin was in contact with another one, canceling his ability, thus he managed to use strength to put his shoulders and head aside a millimeter enough for the knife to cut a superficial layer of skin. He yelled, the wound making up a red puddle on the pavement. Pain wasn’t something a body, even a monster’s, could get used to. And sadly for him, he was in the worst position, unable to stand up or strike back from the weight above him. So when the weapon rose again, Kihyun firmly closed his eyes. Breath quickening.

Yet nothing came. He dared to reopen his eyelid only to see Hyungwon astonished. The blade falling off his hand… Like he took pity on him.

“You- You’re not healing.” Now he figured it out. Smirking. “Ohh… You’ve had a master for 24 hours...” He didn’t take pity on him at all.

Kihyun glared and groaned. “Not for long.”

“You become better on one point but worse on another.” he scoffed. “Still the same whore.”

“You’re not any different!”

Hyungwon bent forward and put his chin on Kihyun’s neck. He licked the cut, making him cry out. “At least, I’m not as desperate as you are.”

∞

Kihyun didn’t show up for the next two days. Not a single sight of him, and Changkyun almost thought he doped himself that night. Effects lasting until the next morning. Routine followed the 24hours endless railway; an annoying ringtone getting him out of sleep, going to school, listening to boring teachers, eating tasteless food, taking rain showers, then focusing on tiring homework to sleep again. But something did happen before that ringtone at 6 a.m. Something like a pat on his head, a warm sensation he forgot after he turned 13 and his mother stopped comforting him during nightmares.

A sense of safety.

“Small fry.” He almost missed it. “Time’s up.”

Changkyun sat up in his bed, seeing the dark shape besides the window. That was him. Kihyun, the man he was so curious about. Fascinated about. Not afraid anymore. Changkyun waited for him to come today. His thoughts were stuck on him, and just for it, he already knew he was going to remember that man all his life.

Kihyun walked to the bed while he got out of it, removing the blanket off himself and landing his feet on the ground. Actually, he was anxious. An answer was expected. Something he didn’t have. Too busy with work or overly thinking about _him_ . Hell.

But all this concern faded the moment Kihyun’s face lightened, closer. An expression way less friendly on the face, if not tired, but above all, a huge bloodshed painting the skin red on the neck. His shirt as soaked as possible from the liquid, rolling from his hand, finger tip, to the ground. Drops of blood. Changkyun’s eyes grew wide.

“W-What happened to you?” He got up unconsciously, trying to touch the injury. But Kihyun slapped it off, cruelly. Hurting skin and feelings.

“I’m tired of your game. Rather you think I’m real or not, I don’t give a fuck, you hear me? Make a wish and forget me forever.”

_ Where was that dimple smile… ? _

“I- I don’t know… still.”

“You kidding?”

Now, he genuinely was frightened. This Kihyun wasn’t the one he knew. Of course, they were strangers. But Changkyun was sure the other was a blessing on his life, someone that would get him out of his dark hole. Not devour him.

“Sorry...” If he awaited for another insult, he got taken off guard by a push on the thorax. Colliding with the wall. Kihyun stuck a switchblade into the wall next to his ear and he missed a heartbeat. These eyes… were terrifying.

“Spoiled kids like you annoy me to the core. You have… so many things I dream of, you’re so so lucky, I’m so jealous of you, it’s crazy and you’re still so greedy… selfish. You disgust me.”

Shaking, Changkyun tried to hold himself, murmur a soft _I swear I don't_ or _I care about you too_ but only a first salty drop ran his cheeks. There was no escape, prisoner between this wall and Kihyun’s anger. Unmoved by his reaction.

“I-I’m sorry… I’m really sorry for you, but…! Maybe I don’t know anything about you, maybe you’ve seen worse than I’ve had, but you can’t just invalidate my feelings!” he led his wrist to his face, wiping tears. “People made fun of me in high school because I had acne… Calling me dirty. I was always alone, wondering what did I do to deserve not to have friends… My mom scolds me everyday so I work harder, despite how tired I am… I lost my grandma last year, she w-was very important for me… I fall sick often, but my parents force me to go to school, they don’t care at all… and they keep pressuring me about finding a girlfriend when I’m too scared to tell them I’m gay after all the remarks they make about how disgusting this is… I feel all alone… and gross.”

Kihyun was still mad. These problems were still so _small_ compared to his. Even though... he shared his pain. Feeling lonely, undeserving, unloved, to miss someone gone too early. He knew. So yes. Changkyun didn’t experience physical pain. But psychological. And he empathized with him.

“So I get that some things you may be struggling with are very basic to me... But it's the same the other way round. We all have different problems. But, I’m thankful for what you did, You know... ? I r-really thought I was going to die. But you came, and I still didn’t thank you, so… Thank you. I hoped we kind of… could be friends. Guess it’s not possible, hm… I’m so-”

“Okay, shut up,” Kihyun took his knife back, putting it in a large thigh pocket. Doing so, he was seized with dizziness, stepping back in a poor attempt to stay up, failing. Changkyun didn’t turn a blind eye to him, even after the treatment he received, and reached out.

Breathing ached lungs and throat. “You lost… so much blood, seriously, what happened to you?” The boy removed his own shirt, using it as a sponge.

“I’m not the most appreciated person, as you can see… You shouldn’t try to be my friend.”

“But I want to.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Then… Who are you?”

Kihyun looked up, dark circles under his eyes, sweat running his forehead. Did he hear correctly?

_Anemia… Anemia._

Changkyun realized how the other was going to fall asleep – or die, in the worst case, so he slid his arms under Kihyun’s armpit to lift him up lightly, back leaning on the wall. The movement woke him up. “It’s okay,” he said to Changkyun, who still tried to stop the bleeding. “I’ll just be dead for a dozen hours...”

“What?!” the yell came out by itself, despite a whole family sleeping in the same house.

“Just hide me if you don’t want your sis to find a corpse,” Kihyun laughed. In this situation. “That could traumatize her.” Each quiet giggle hurt his rubs, but he kept it on. So ironic. To die for a human.

“W-Wait wait, you’re- you’re joking right?” While Changkyun slowly chickened out, kneeling down in front of him. Panic ripping his guts.

“You saw me teleport, knowing I’m not mortal now… is not that big of a deal.”

_Not that big of a deal_. A man was dying in his room and it was not that big of a deal. That wasn’t what he thought he would be dealing with when Google informed him puberty led some life changes. Tones of questions burned his tongue, dying to having answers, rational information, true statements.

So why was all he could see...a weak soul in need of help?

Changkyun dropped his ruined shirt on the floor, making a 'plop' sound of its wetness, henceforth useless. _Breathe in. Breathe out._ He admired the pale face falling forwards, giving up on saving him.

_ I’m so jealous of you. _

He never experienced death. The main object of every terror. The worst nightmare. Changkyun didn’t have the faintest idea of who saved him, smiled at him and ended up helping him.

Only then, he remembered that security feeling facilitating his sleep the last two days. After the accident, nightmares tortured his nights. Scattered organs leaving him immersed and choking on his own blood. It lasted a few minutes…he would’ve given anything to go back in time. Because nobody deserved that. And a stranger gave him a chance to have a longer… longer life.

Changkyun put his dry bloody fingers on his cheek, getting no reaction. Light inhalations as signs of life. Memories came back, clearer.

_ “I don’t wanna die... Not now… Mom…” _

_ Brown eyes looked at him, the light of the moon just behind, giving that angelic hollow. How Beautiful. _

_ “Breathe in… Breathe out.” _

Changkyun caressed his nape, just like he did to take him out of that scene he experienced over and over again. Kihyun’s lashes fluttered. He felt that. “Breathe in… Breathe out.” he whispered.

A minute was all it took… for their pulses to decrease. Just one dropped. It was only a goodbye for a little while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the wait, I will try my best to update more! Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is a new fanfiction, I really hope you will like it!  
> The first chapter is really short, I know!! It's because it's the beginning, the second one will be way much longer!  
> You can find me on twitter @2BWonkyo! :)


End file.
